Only in Death
by gwendy
Summary: A monologue of Jun Kazama to Kazuya Mishima from the time of her supposed death to her rebirth as Unknown. Based on the theory that Kazuya took her to G Corp to be revived using the Devil Gene and on the Kazama Mishima Connections trilogy.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.

Consciousness only brought pain.

Consciousness only brought terror.

I see your face, Kazuya. Through the blood, I see your face. Your scars. The one eye that glows a fiery, evil red.

You should have left me to die. I was meant to die. I had felt the cold numbness…the peace that is death encase me in its arms.

By Ogre's hands, I was meant to die that night.

But oh, Kazuya, you are so selfish. Even death must not take possession of me. Only you. You and only you.

You selfish bastard.

Your blood coursed through my veins. Your life force, in mine. Forcing me to awaken from what should have been an eternal slumber.

Your blood. Your curse. You've forced your curse to become mine.

I see the nakedness of me floating within a glass prison. See your face pressed against that glass. See you mouthing my name, never giving me a moment's peace. See your red eye glow in evil. See my own half-open eyes glow eerie yellow.

What have you done to me, Kazuya? I asked you. I asked you a thousand times over, but you never answered. You had sealed my lips the moment you placed me in my prison.

For years you imprison me within that clear glass coffin. Feasting your eyes over my naked form as I float inside that life-preserving liquid. But I do not want to live. Can't you hear my screams of anguish, Kazuya? Can't you sense danger with the people around you? Can't you feel my pain when in your absence, they subject my half-dead body to tortures in the name of science?

You don't know how many times I've screamed for you behind closed lips as they cut through me, poked and stabbed me with one instrument of science after another. Instruments of torment. Instruments of death. They were killing me over and over, Kazuya.

You should've just left me to die. In death, there would have been no pain. In a death, I could have seen and felt for you as I had before.

Kazuya, you cruel, selfish man!

You are blind. You are blind to my pain. Blind to their schemes. Deaf to my cries. Deaf to their lies.

Why do you believe them, Kazuya, when they say they have not harmed me? Why won't you believe me? Why won't you listen to me?

They plan to kill you, Kazuya. I hear them plot. Hear them speak unthinkable things about you. You are getting in their way. They want to do more with me. You're in the way.

For once Kazuya, listen to me! Do not waste your time staring…waiting for me to awaken. Can't you see that Jun Kazama has long since died? That even if I did awaken, I would never be the same woman you met decades ago?

Run, Kazuya! They plot. They scheme. They want to kill you. Run, run, run!

But still you do not listen. What little sympathy I had for you has been ground to ashes. Wasted in your groveling before my prison, begging me every night to come back to you.

Kazuya, you arrogant fool! You think those Jacks they sent to Honmaru are your assassins? You think those brilliant, evil minds you once commanded to restore me would send you weaklings? Or did you realize then what their true intentions were? Who your true murderer will be?

They're taking me Kazuya. They're taking me away from you. They're killing me again. Tormenting me with a taste of death only to be brought back to the horrors of reality once more. Over and over. Over and over. Over and over.

I call your name over and over and you never once heed my cries.

It was over.

I awake.

Stronger.

Faster.

More powerful.

More…

…like you.

I killed them, my dearest, darling Kazuya. I killed them all, as you should have done. You left me to die a thousand deaths in their hands. Left my body to be mutilated by these monsters in white coats. And now there's nothing left of me. Nothing left of the Jun Kazama you had tried so hard to resurrect.

There is only darkness.

Kazuya, my dearest, sweetest fool. You must realize now what those despicable, loathsome creatures had in mind for me. Had in mind for you. And you have no one but yourself to blame.

They who you trusted to bring me back have prepared me to be your murderer, Kazuya. Your assassin. Your sweetest pain. I will make you feel the fury of hell by my hands. I will let you taste the torment of your own making. I will have your blood on my hands.

To kill you is my mission. To kill you is another death of me. You have killed me once more, you murderous soul. In your ignorance…your naivety….your….your….

In your love for me, you have doomed us to a fate worse than death.

I was never meant for this life, my dearest, darling…my beloved Kazuya. I am supposed to be but a fleeting moment in your life. But you wouldn't let me go. And so you shall have your wish.

I will meet you in the coming days, my love. And once we meet, we will never be apart…for once I have freed you of this wretched life, I will join you.

I will join you in the darkness of death. Maybe then you will realize that only in death can we ever be together.

Only in death can we ever be free…

A/N: Yey! My first fanfic in years! Hope you enjoyed this dark tale. I might revisit Second Chance but for now, let's go with this. So basically, it's official that Unknown is the Devil form of Jun. To those who have followed the Kazama-Mishima Connections trilogy, this may seem familiar, but it's not quite related. To those who didn't follow the KMC series, I still hold the theory that Jun survived because she was saved by Kazuya, taken to G Corp, revived by the Devil Gene (though it took years for her to really awaken) and how the G Corp betrayed Kazuya because they wanted to experiment more on Jun.


End file.
